The Probem with being World Champions is
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Just as the title says. I hope it's good. Please Review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

I have that old Born to Be Wild song from Steppenwolf in my head.

**The problem with being World Champions is...**

1. _There are SO many look-alikes out there._

Tyson was walking around with his team in the airport and looking for a board that showed the departure times. He saw a vending machine and went to buy himself a chocolate bar, a moment later he returned but Kai was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Kai?" Tyson asked.

"He should be over there." Rei said, pointing to a nearby wall.

Tyson looked at where Rei was pointing and saw five different Kai's leaning side by side on the wall.

"Which one is Kai?" Tyson asked confused.

"How the hell should I know?" Rei said rudely.

"You're not Rei, you're too rude!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well of course I'm not, I'm Mike."

2. _Weird teams show up._

There was a commotion in the Bey Stadium lobby; everyone was crowding around someone that had just shown up.

Max stood in the back of the crowd, trying to see over everyone's heads, but his effort was in vain. He then slowly began to elbow his way in ignoring the shouts that were thrown after him, when he finally made it to the front he was shocked and that was saying something, since he had seen some _very _shocking things in his sixteen years.

There, in front the door, stood three boys and a girl, _covered _in cotton candy. And on a banner in front of them stood in large pink letters: 'THE COTTON CANDY BRIGADE.'

Max immediately began to drool.

3. _You have to go for photo shoots._

"No, turn the other way!" Someone shouted at him and he turned left, since he didn't want to be rude.

"Can you untie your hair, please?" The man asked in a snotty voice.

"NO!" Rei said loudly.

"Well, why not?" The man asked again.

"It'll take ages to tie it again, so NO." Rei said in an unusually rude voice, these people had already destroyed his nerves and the only thing that kept him from taking out Drigger and ruining the set was that the photographers would sue him and then Mr. Dickenson would be angry.

"You're doing it wrong; stand in a pose like _this_."

Drigger was at the ready.

4. _People start crazy, and sometimes disgusting, rumors about you._

"Guess what, I heard that Tyson has nose hairs the length of a car!"

"That's gross; I heard that Max and Rei have something going on between them."

"No way! I heard it was Rei and Tyson."

"That can't be true, they like, totally don't fit together."

"I know! Anyway, they say Kai never says a word outside of the Bey Stadiums."

"I don't think that's true."

"Me neither."

Kai sat in a tree nearby, listening to the five girls exchanging rumors. He leaped down and kept to the shadows a grin forming on his face. He had to get back to the dojo.

Tyson's annual nose hair clipping would be starting soon.

5. _Bitbeasts sometimes get moody from all the hard work._

The dojo was beyond wet, it looked like a tsunami had hit the place, which was weird since the house wasn't near the beach and it hadn't rained in weeks.

Max was sitting on the couch when it had happened and the only explanation was Draciel. Max took out his beyblade and sure enough it was glowing in an ominous purple.

Tyson meanwhile was walking against the wind and had to grab on to stuff to keep from blowing away, it was weird, people was staring at him like he was crazy and it seemed that they weren't about to take flight.

Kai was standing still in the middle of the back yard, trying not to touch anything, because everything he did touch burnt to a crisp. Five books were lost, as well as a coffee mug and a chocolate bar and he was tempted to go find Tyson to give him a brotherly pat on the back.

Rei was sitting on his bed, keeping his mind blank, because everything he thought of was struck down by lightning, even Kenny wasn't spared. Fortunately the small boy was okay, and Rei hoped he could say the same for Dizzy.

Yup, the Bitbeasts were NOT pleased, _at all._

* * *

How was it, I thought I'll take a _small _break from 'Do you Dare?' just to clear my mind.

Please Review; it makes my cloudy days brighter. -_LOATIA_


End file.
